


Anger

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason & Tim share their anger.





	Anger

Jason has been angry for so long that he can’t remember peace. He doesn’t understand how someone can’t walk down the street without looking over their shoulder for something - anything - to go wrong. Ever since he came back, ever since the pit, he has walked through Gotham feeling nothing but rage.

Tim is angry that he can’t help him. That he can’t help him to see what is still there in Gotham. Hope, genuine laughter, and even moments of peace. He isn’t blinded to the darkness of their world. He’s too immersed to live in the blissful ignorance his parents had planned for him. But as he watches Jason, a man who is more wounded animal than anything else, he feels anger and shame.

One day, Jason will know peace. One day, Tim will show him the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JayTim story, so I apologise if it's a little off. I'd love to hear what you think about this, so if you wouldn't mind, please leave me a comment down below ^_^
> 
> I'm going to be working on a disconnected ficlet series for this pairing and also for Sterek, so if you interested keep a lookout for my next piece.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
